User talk:Balistic Pve
Balistic Pve | talk | | user=Balistic_Pve}} logs talk:Balistic_Pve|action=edit&section=new}} add new section __TOC__ Hey there I noticed that you have been creating a few guild pages here on GWG. Did you know that after the creation of a guild page that you can create a "mini" forum for the guild? It is simple just type the guilds name in the create a forum box on the Main Page. Happy editing! --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:27, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Guild Tag Redirect Hi there, Balistic Pve. I noticed you created a redirect to your guild page that was your guild's tag. We currently cannot allow guild tag redirects as many guilds can have the same tag. --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:33, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :ok :P --Balistic Pve (T/ ) 19:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Guild template See if we can combine the Template:Guild and Template:Faction together. I think reworking it to somehow fit an Okay, talked to poke. He implemented the tool, but we're on our own on how to use it. You may want to look at the code to build upon it. I've tried my crack at it, so it's your turn. --People of Antioch 05:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) "still licensed under GFDL." This is a GFDL wiki, so you don't tell people that something is released under GFDL. Everything is GFDL unless otherwise specified. poke | talk 01:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) May I call you Fall? --People of Antioch 05:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :huh? — 00:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::ugh I was importing skill icons (thinking images come with) if we were every going to consider Forum:Purpose of this wiki... now it just a big mess. — 00:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::Fall is there. Anyway, what do you mean by consider? --People of Antioch 01:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::: if we were going to consider becoming a "guide" on the guilds. I don't really get what you're saying, but yes you may call me fall. — 01:55, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::::He did massive uploads once upon a time. What do you mean by , "guide"? --People of Antioch 04:00, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh I see, but i only imported them, the images aren't there. Guide as in information on the guild (HA, 1v1, etc.) "If you want this wiki to succeed, you need to change your mission to one suited to the wiki metaphor of collecting information." — ◄mendel►. — 14:09, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Bot edits Try not to make edits that are not related to images or other such actions. Use a sock or something in the meanwhile. --People of Antioch 17:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Transparent cape Hey Balistic. I just uploaded the transparent cape image here. =) JoePlay (talk) 15:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Guild How do I add a guild here? Secondly about gww - great image! Okay, how did you get it to look so good? Your star didn't have white around it and the dots didn't dim out. Great Job! riyen 19:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Make a guild page by going to Main Page, see the right section? Type in your guild name and hit the button. Also, for that image, I used this image as size it down. — Balistic 01:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC)